<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Manifest It by reylosafetyzone</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613405">Manifest It</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylosafetyzone/pseuds/reylosafetyzone'>reylosafetyzone</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Swearing, WandaVision spoilers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:56:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,692</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29613405</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reylosafetyzone/pseuds/reylosafetyzone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up in a new world is alarming for most people, but not you. And once you meet the man of your dreams? It all comes together.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Maximoff/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>41</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. shut up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>┌─────── ∘°❉°∘ ───────┐</p><p>so maybe you should shut up</p><p>└─────── °∘❉∘° ───────┘</p><p>I woke up, feeling a wave of nausea hit me. The light twinkled through the blinds and fell upon my eyes. I winced slightly, the sound leaving my mouth. I couldn't remember how I got here nor why I was here. The need to get out of bed was so strong. It felt like a gravitational pull was taking me somewhere I didn't understand. Somewhere, I felt I was needed.</p><p>My legs kicked off the (F/C) covers and swung over the bed, my toes touching the hardwood floor. The cold temperature that seeped into the ground sent chills up throughout my body, making the hair on my body stand up in response. Yeah, something definitely wasn't right.</p><p>My feet took me out of my room, leaving the queen-sized bed that once held my delicate, frail body. Running where I could feel my mental compass could take me, the door to my moderately small house opening. I looked back and... Nothing did that? No one was there? There wasn't time to ask questions.</p><p>Before I knew it, I was at the door of a two-story, rock-stoned, suburban home. The red-wood encrusted door was a bit intimidating to stand in front of, but I decided to knock on it anyways. I stood there and twiddled my fingers, noticing that I was still in my pajamas. My face grew red from embarrassment but before I could go back and change, the door opened.</p><p>"Hi (Y/N)!" I saw the tall, red-head woman say to me. She... She seemed familiar to me but not at the same time? I couldn't understand the feelings I was having inside of me.</p><p>"Hi, Wanda," I was pulled in by a gravitational, almost dark, force. "How long do I need I to babysit the twins for?"</p><p>The woman, who I presume is called Wanda, smiled at me and closed the door with a flick of her finger, "Does an hour work for you?"</p><p>I walked over to the couch and laid across it. I smiled back at her, "Of course, Wanda! You know Billy and Tommy love me!"</p><p>The front door opened up and I heard Wanda's footsteps trail outside, leaving the house. I... I don't know why I'm here? But there was a stinging sensation in my brain, causing me to snap back to reality. I got up from the couch and strolled toward the stairs, "Twins!"</p><p>The two young kids raced downstairs and I met their faces: I immediately knew who these two were. I beamed, "You guys can do whatever you want until your mom comes home, 'kay?" I plopped onto the warm sofa again, "I'm just gonna stay here and rest."</p><p>I closed my eyes and fell asleep. </p><p>In my dreamland, I was in the middle of a field. There was a figure who was sort of close to me: his silver hair blew in the breeze and he turned around and faced me, a purple hue surrounding his figure. I noticed how tall he was and... Wow, he was walking towards me. What did he want? The silver-haired man pulled me in and I looked into his brown, chestnut eyes. Our lips brushed against each other-</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about!"</p><p>I rolled over and fell off the couch, startled by the sudden yelling.</p><p>"Stop lying to me!" I heard an English voice say as I looked up and saw Wanda and... I presume her husband? They were levitating in the air.</p><p>I ran upstairs to see if the twins were away and safe. Billy and Tommy were curled up in their rooms. I felt bad when I saw them tremble in fear about what's going on between their parents. My motherly instincts kicked in and I brought them into a hug, trying to soothe their anxiety, "Hey, hey. Billy, Tommy. Everything is gonna be okay, I promise. No one can hurt you."</p><p>"B-But Auntie (Y/N), why are Mom and Dad fighting?" I heard Billy muffle into my shoulder. I let my arm drape on his back and attempted to comfort him.</p><p>Yes, their... Their nickname for me was Auntie (Y/N). I wasn't their real aunt, but they gave me the name since I babysat them so many times for Wanda.</p><p>I hugged them tighter, "Sometimes parents get into a disagreement and they try to deal with it in any way they can. Some methods aren't the best, but they're trying to work through it."</p><p>Suddenly, the hair on my skin stood up. I felt a new presence in the house. I looked towards the door then back at the twins, "I'll be back, I'm going to see what's going on downstairs." I raced down the stairs, "Hey, Wanda. What's going on-" And I met face to face with the man in my dreams.</p><p>My heart stopped. How could I even have seen him before I came here? The silvernette stepped towards me, "Hey, sis. Who's this hot stuff?"</p><p>I went to open my mouth to say something but Wanda ran over to me, scoffing at the mystery man. "This is my best friend, (Y/N). Annddd she is off-limits! (Y/N), this is Pietro."</p><p>I extended my hand out to meet his and I felt a spark fly through my body, "Nice to meet you, Pietro." I chuckled to myself after. Pietro was already making me flustered with how flirty he was.</p><p>I just needed to shut up and let everything fall into place while I'm in this magical place. Pietro. He seemed special.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. side chick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is a smut chapter! Please skip if uncomfortable!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>┌─────── ∘°❉°∘ ───────┐</p><p>can you stay up all night?</p><p>fuck me 'til the daylight?</p><p>└─────── °∘❉∘° ───────┘</p><p>I woke up the next morning and felt a weird feeling in my chest. I just... Felt like I was craving something or someone? I couldn't pin my finger on who it was.</p><p>I walked out of my kitchen in a pink t-shirt and black pants that hugged my waist. My hair was frizzy from me teasing it earlier. I don't know why I did it? I never leave my house unless I'm going to see Peter.</p><p>Mentioning him, I had gone to see him every day since I got to Westview. It was strange here and I couldn't understand that. There are so many things I couldn't understand in this small town. Why the aesthetic of it changed every week? Why Pietro suddenly showed up? Why I already knew Wanda despite having no memories of her? Strange.</p><p>I tugged my bottom lip with my teeth and walked over to my counter, grabbing the telephone and dialing Pietro's number. I huffed out in impatience and waited for the hyperactive man to answer.</p><p>I heard a groan on the other end of the phone, "Hello?"</p><p>My eyes lit up and I squealed lightly. I had grown to love Pietro's voice over the past few days of knowing him. "Hi, Pietro! Um... Do you wanna come over or something? I-I mean, you don't have to. I was just asking-"</p><p>"(Y/N)," He interrupted me. "I would love to! Seriously. I'll be over in a few minutes." Pietro said through the phone, calming down my anxiety.</p><p>I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was really scared Pietro would reject me. All I wanted was to be around him, even though Wanda told him I was off-limits. To feel his touch, to feel his breath against my neck... No! That's my best friend's brother! I can't just fuck him!</p><p>And before I knew it, there was a knock on my door. My eyes widened at how quick Pietro was. I was beginning to suspect that he has super speed abilities. Quickly rushing the door, I grabbed the handle and unlocked it, opening and seeing Pietro's precious smile. He was wearing a black sweatshirt with a blue acid-wash jean jacket over top of it.</p><p>"Pietro!" I said, gesturing for Pietro to come in. "You came sooner than I thought you would?"</p><p>Pietro scoffed and walked in, running his hand through his slicked-back silver hair, "Well, I have superspeed. I thought you knew that?" Pietro came in at a fast pace and collapsed on my couch.</p><p>I chuckled to myself nervously and closed the door. He was an odd man, for sure. I cleared my throat and sat down on the tightly enclosed couch. Wanda would always tell me about how lazy Pietro was but I never expected him to be at this level of laziness.</p><p>We made eye contact and he looked away before switching his position in seconds. His head was lying on my lap and I breathed softly in surprise, furrowing my brows in confusion, "W-What are you doing?"</p><p>I swallowed nervously. Pietro was certainly unpredictable.</p><p>He breathed out a sigh and stared into my eyes, "I thought you looked pretty from down here."</p><p>The heat hit my cheeks and I blushed at the sudden compliment. I didn't know what came over me, but I played with Pietro's hair. His hair felt so smooth and like gold in my hands. The way its strands would fall through the cracks of my fingers. I should know better than to fall in love with someone in my best friend's family.</p><p>I saw Pietro close his eyes and hum at the feelings of my fingers running through his hair, "Mmm, we should watch Star Wars."</p><p>I raised my eyebrows, acting surprised. It was always fun to mess with Pietro. "Star Wars? Which one?" I asked the sleepy boy.</p><p>He locked eyes with me, "Return of the Jedi?"</p><p>I nodded, but when I tried to get up, Pietro wouldn't let me. I cleared my throat in annoyance as a response, "Pietro. If you want me to put on Star Wars, you're gonna have to get up."</p><p>Pietro scrunched his nose up at me and flew his hands in my face, "Nooo you can't get up! Your thighs are so comfy."</p><p>I huffed in annoyance, "Well, Pietro, what do you want me to do? You're not letting me get up, you're being annoying, and you're being stubborn most of all."</p><p>He rolled his eyes, "What can we do for fun then?"</p><p>I shrugged and Pietro stroked my face affectionately. What was he doing? Before I could even have a second thought about it, he pulled my face close to his and kissed me passionately. My lips moved against his instinctually. The kiss left me breathless with how much lust was poured into it.</p><p>Pietro lifted himself off my lap and pulled my pants off, undressing me quickly.</p><p>Was I about to have sex with my best friend's brother? Maybe. I didn't care at this point. All I wanted was Pietro's dick inside me after craving him all morning. He was laying on his back and I crawled on top of him.</p><p>I bit my lip as I saw the huge tent that grew in Pietro's pants and moaned at the sight of it. I never believed in a million years he would want me like this. Trembling, I straddled his waist and unbuttoned his jeans, and pulled his boxers down.</p><p>I took his hard member in my hand and stroked it delicately. Pietro shivered and his cock twitched in my hand and I just couldn't believe what I'm fucking seeing. I lifted myself in the air and centered myself over his twitching head.</p><p>I moaned hard as I landed on his cock. It hit my g-spot roughly and I felt his hands fly to my ass, controlling my movements. Pietro breathed out roughly as I slid up and down on him, "(Y/N), you feel so good." He moaned out as my paces began to get quicker.</p><p>Pietro used his superspeed to make me ride his cock go faster and before I knew it, I came all over him and he came inside me at max speed. I pulled off of him and laid on his chest, struggling to catch my breath at the sudden sex we just both had.</p><p>My eyes widened and I looked up at him, "What's Wanda gonna do when she finds out that we fucked?"</p><p>Pietro smirked and placed a kiss on my forehead, "She won't. I promise."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. what's your motive?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>┌─────── ∘°❉°∘ ───────┐</p><p>cause i see you tryin, subliminally tryin</p><p><br/>
to see if I'm gon' be the one that's in your arms</p><p>└─────── °∘❉∘° ───────┘</p><p>Waking up in Pietro's arms was something I never thought I'd feel or experience in my life. His smell overwhelmed me: Head and Shoulders shampoo and cheap cologne. I don't know why, but it was incredibly comforting. To be in his presence, to be with him. It unexpectedly became home to me.</p><p>A hint of a vibration hit my head as I heard Pietro groan and wake up. "Morning, babe."</p><p>I turned around and gazed into Pietro's brown eyes. A sigh escaped his throat and he placed a hand on the back of my neck, pulling me in and kissing my forehead. Pietro was just so sweet towards me and I had no idea why.</p><p>Pietro stirred in my bed and before I knew it, he grew panicked. He looked over at me and bit his lip, "I'm sorry. We shouldn't have done this, (Y/N)."</p><p>His necklace glowed purple and my pupils dilated. The purple energy was surging through the beads and I let out a soft breath, "It's okay. Just... Stay safe. Okay?"</p><p>Pietro nodded and jumped out of my bed, zooming out the door. I bit my lip and ran after him but before I could get to him, he was out the door. I let out a frustrated sigh. I don't even know why he was here. What the hell was his motive to even come over?</p><p>For the next few days, I barely left my house except to only get groceries. The whole Pietro and I complicated relationship had me really down, especially since he never came back over the next few days. It was just utter silence from day to night.</p><p>I was resting on my couch when I heard my door woosh open. Pietro?</p><p>"Hey, I thought I'd stop by." I heard him say and I turned to look at him.</p><p>I could tell his face fell due to the sudden anger that overtook me, "What's your deal, Pietro?"</p><p>Pietro scrunched his eyebrows as if he didn't know what I was talking about. I knew he was playing dumb, "What do you mean, (Y/N)?"</p><p>I groaned with frustration and grabbed him by his shirt, dragging his face close to mine, "First, you fuck me and then leave the next morning. And then, you disappear for like five days," I let go of his shirt and huffed, "I can't tell if you like me or not. Are you leading me on?"</p><p>"Don't stress about it, babe. It's nothing to worry about." Pietro said, trying to pull away from my hold.</p><p>I pulled him in even closer, locking eyes with him, "God, you are bullshitting me so hard right now just... Just go. It's obvious you like me when you keep coming back to me for more, but you can't talk straight. Listen to yourself, Pietro!" I raised my voice in frustration.</p><p>I just wanted this hot, beautiful man to be honest with me. My grip on his shirt loosened and I hung my head in shame for letting my anger get to me. "Pietro, if you like me I'm yours. Okay? I... I can't explain as to why but I feel like I know you from somewhere. But where? I have no idea."</p><p>I let out a chuckle, shoving my face in my hands, "I sound like a broken record."</p><p>Pietro's hands guided themselves to mine and he pulled them away from my face, gazing into my eyes, "You don't. What you feel is valid and... I wish I could tell you what's happening but-"</p><p>Before Pietro could finish his sentence, purple energy wrapped itself around his mouth and dragged Pietro out of my home. I was horrified by what I just witnessed. What the fuck is going on in this town and who hurt Pietro?</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>